Something Unique
by Vic'chonn
Summary: Her heart was broken and only something unique could bring her support. Oneshot.


I know. My first Sailor Moon's fic. Wow, I never thought that it would happen but it did. Well, I suppose it's for the sake of remembering childhood. Who knows. Enjoy!

Vic

oo-------------------------------------------------ooo---------------------------------------------------------oo

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. I'm just using its characters for the sake of this story.**

**Something Unique**

**by Vic'chonn**

Why?

I asked my self the same question over and over again. Why?

I thought love had been there. I believed his promises of everlasting affection, of trust, and everything that a man could give to a woman when he is in love.

I thought he was.

I was wrong.

I sat in the park and glanced at the orange and yellow sky. The night would come soon and the moon would be there, comforting me, bringing me her beauty, reminding me of an old home, of crystal chandeliers and endless balls, of a night when the two of us had met and had immediately fallen for each other. But that was thousand of years ago; a past that would not come back, a past buried in time.

I hadn't realized it until I felt moisture on my cheeks. I was crying, and I was doing it because of him.

He had broken my heart. My destined soul mate had broken my heart. How could that be?

Wasn't love supposed to make you happy? To daydream, to sigh, lose yourself in the beauty of its realms, to make you think that you can fly, that you have wings to go to the infinity and beyond.

This love crushed me instead. It took my heart and played with it, kicked it, smashed it, threw it into the world of despair and confusion.

This love was his love. And because it's his, it killed me.

I laughed bitterly at the thought. Hadn't it killed me as well during the first time?

How cruel. Fate was cruel. History was repeating itself, only that this time, I was still alive. My flesh wasn't buried underground, covered by the earth.

But my heart was.

I continued hurting, my insides aching, until I felt a cool hand touch my shoulder. Reluctantly, I turned my head and my eyes met understanding blue ones.

A small smile was freely given for comfort, and for the first time in days, I was able to fight back my tears. My own lips curved up slightly and I pressed my head against the little hand that was bringing warmth to my cold cheek. Another hand came to caress my hair and I sighed in contentment.

Perhaps, perhaps love deserted me. But it's just one kind of love. The kind of love that made you get excited when you looked at the man that was supposed to protect you, keep you safe, shatter you once he's gone.

However, now, in the park, another kind of love was offered to me. No, it was not offered for it had been there all the time, even longer than the man who had been able to hurt me. This love was the love that had made me laugh when they joked about the poor boy that had been locked into the girls' bathroom. It was the love that had made them come to visit me when I was with the flu. It was the love that had made them stay with me, fight with me regardless of my clumsiness, my ramblings, or tear attacks.

I finally raised my head from the comforting hand and continued staring at the horizon. No words were spoken but I didn't need to turn my head to acknowledge the four figures sitting next to me, cradling me in the protection of their presence.

Their love was not the love that made me swoon dreamily. Their love was the love that made them come to me today, support me although I didn't ask them to.

They offered me the love that was born out of friendship, a friendship cemented with trust and understanding, compassion and care.

A unique love.

Friends' love.

oo----------------oo----------------oo

The End.

oo----------------oo-----------------oo

Completed January, 2005

By Vic'chonn

oo-------------------------------------------------ooo---------------------------------------------------------oo

Just for shots. So, how was the first try? Pathetic, okay, need changes, too cheesy? Let me know (smiles).

Till another time,

Vic


End file.
